Opposites Attract
by JacksBlade
Summary: Luffy and Robin stories sprinkled with humor, fluff, and a dash of drama for good taste.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place before the two year timeskip. Well, here goes my first ever Fanfic, hope you guys enjoy!

Pairing: LuffyxRobin

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Oi Robin! Come here for a sec!" hollered Luffy at his archaeologist from across the Thousand Sunny.<p>

It was another peaceful day at sea, everyone was busy with their own agendas and merely glanced up at their captain before going back to their work.

Robin looked up from her book and saw luffy sitting in his favorite spot, on the head of the ship.

She glanced at him and saw his trademark grin aimed at her while motioning for her to quickly come.

Getting up out of her lawn chair where she usually sits, she puts down her book on the round table next to her drink and begins walking towards him with a warm smile on her face.

As she neared him, she noticed that he was gazing towards a giant tree with branches that stretched almost as high as the Sunny. It was planted on a little splotch of land in the middle of the ocean, seagulls flying all around it and some making it their home. Curious to why he called her,she stood next to him and leaned on the railing before asking.

"What is it Luffy-kun?"

He turned to her and smiled again, pointing out towards the tree.

"Look at those gulls nesting in the tree Robin, it seems they're settling down. Have you ever thought of what you might do after we all achieve our dreams?"

That question took Robin by surprise. She began thinking about Luffy's question, also wondering why he was asking all of a sudden, and her of all people.

"Hmmm.. I've never really thought about it, why are you asking?" Replied Robin as she turns to Luffy to study his face.

Looking out to the sea, he gave a big sigh and placed his elbow on his knee, propping his head up with his hand, a slight frown on his face.

"I don't know Robin, I've never thought about it either until I saw that tree with the gulls over there."

Robin noticed how serious his tone was to this matter and considered it again, she began imagining where every one of the Straw Hats would end up happiest, all except herself. This made her a bit sad inside, she didn't want to end up alone again.

"Robin, are you okay?" Luffy peered over at her and saw a bit of sadness in her calm, sky blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine Luffy-kun, nothing to worry about"

He then leaned back on the head of the Sunny, crossing his arms under his head to lay on and stared at her upside down.

"Robin, I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to hide it"

She thought for a moment, Luffy always had sort of a sixth sense when his nakama where troubled. But after gazing into his reassuring charcoal eyes, she smiled back at him and gave in.

"After we all achieve our dreams, I'm sure everyone will head back to their hometowns to tell about their grand adventures, but since I'm the only one who seems to have no one, I just don't know what I'll do when..."

She broke off there, it was getting too painful for her to express her thoughts and she turned towards the sea, feeling tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

Seeing his troubled nakama, Luffy quietly jumped onto the deck and walked behind Robin, slowly wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on her back to give her a hug.

"Robin, you'll never be alone because I'm here."

She then turned to face him, showing a great smile even as the tears rolled down her face.

"Thank you Luffy-kun." And with that she hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

As they let go of each other, Luffy then pursed his lips together and looked to the side, a slight blush forming across his face.

"And Robin, I always thought you were beautiful."

Robin was shocked again, she didn't think Luffy ever thought about girls, let alone her. But as his words sunk in, she realized that maybe he had a crush on her. She smiled at the thought and wiped away her tears, knowing that ever since he had miraculously accepted her without a doubt into his crew in Alabasta, she had developed a liking for him aswell.

"So Luffy, how long have you thought I was beautiful?" Asked Robin with a hint of playfulness in her voice. She had noticed that everytime she was feeling down, it was Luffy that came and put a smile back on her face.

Feeling his blush turning a deeper shade of red, Luffy then ran towards the kitchen yelling "Sanji! I'm hungry!"

Robin giggled after him, knowing that maybe she won't be as lonely as she thought.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? It didn't really go as I planned but I'm going to create a few more chapters and see where this goes. If you guys have any ideas that you want to share feel free to tell. Read and review please, thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try and write longer chapters now, so hope you guys like this one

* * *

><p>"Hmmm?" Sanji looked up from filleting the fish on his cutting board after hearing Luffy's call.<p>

Letting out a big sigh, "at least it's almost lunch time." Sanji muttered to himself. He began putting the plates on the table as Luffy barged in.

"Oi Sanji! Time to eat right?" yelled Luffy trying to stop imagining the hug he shared with Robin by thinking about food.

"Yes of course, call the others while I set up will you?"

"Yosh! Walking back out to the deck, Luffy began calling for the Straw Hats to gather in the kitchen for lunch. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Robin staring at him and giggling.

While he walked back, Luffy couldn't help but begin thinking about Robin again, her beautiful blue orbs, her shining raven hair, even the softness of her skin. That is until his stomach started growling like a lion and his hunger overpowered all his other thoughts.

Luffy rushed back to the kitchen where Sanji was already placing the last of the intricately designed food onto the table.

Seeing this Luffy began unconsciously drooling at all the meat until Sanji kicked his mouth shut, telling him to quietly sit down and wait for the others or he won't get any food.

"Yes sthir." was Luffy's only reply since his lips where almost swollen shut.

As the rest of the crew filed into the room, they all took a seat around the table. Chopper and Usopp began laughing at what happened to Luffy while the others just smirked.

Robin slowly walked in smiling at the sight of the glorious feast that Sanji prepares for the crew every meal. Being the last one to enter, there was only one seat left, right next to the captain.

Robin's smile only widened as she took her seat next to Luffy, greeting everybody. When Luffy saw her next to him, he choked a bit on the lobster he was chewing on, getting a bit nervous and slowing his eating pace.

Simply picking up her fork, Robin giggled a bit from his reaction and began eating.

Noticing the awkward exchange between Luffy and Robin, the whole crew began staring at them while savoring the delicious food, all except Zoro.

"Oi Dart Brow, why do I have a cup in front of me instead of a plate?" asked Zoro, questioning the cook.

Twitching his eyebrow, Sanji looked at Zoro "I gave you a cup because we're all out of plates. I thought you wouldn't mind since you were the one who broke most of them during that food fight we had last week!"

"What? Usopp broke more than I did and your pinning this on me!" barked Zoro.

"Hey! I've never broken a single plate in my entire life! Besides I was shooting cups of noodles remember? It was Franky that was throwing plates everywhere!" replied Usopp, defending himself.

"Ow! I think you have this all wrong aniki's, if we all look back, that food fight we had was SUPER!" said a smiling Franky, giving everyone his signature pose.

"Don't you know food fights are a waste of food? Besides Franky it was you who left your underwear hanging around my sink the other day!" as Sanji points an accusing finger at Franky.

Watching all this while eating, the rest of the crew just enjoyed their food and entertainment.

While Sanji began arguing with Franky about where delicates are supposed to be dried, Luffy couldn't help but laugh, slapping his hand on the table. That is until his hand hit a plate of steamed vegetables with a cheese sauce, making the plate of food fly across the table and landing on top of Sanji's head.

Seeing what had just happened, Zoro fell over and held his stomach, releasing his uncontrollable laughter towards Sanji.

"Hahahaha! That new hairstyle looks go-" Before Zoro could finish his sentence, a handful of pasta hit him in the face. Seething with rage, he got up and saw Sanji, just as angry as he was.

"Are you trying to start a fight here ero-cook?"

"Don't give me that crap you shitty moss head, I know you threw that food at me while I wasn't looking!"

"Oh yeah? Then how about I give you a new outfit to compliment your new hair style?"

And with that another all out food fight had started. Chopper was hiding behind his chair the wrong way trying to dodge the incoming food, Usopp had pulled out his Kabuto and was launching chunks of meat at everyone, and Nami was screaming for them all to stop, throwing her chair at Zoro and Sanji. Brook just sat there and continued eating, laughing and enjoying the festivities around him.

The food was flying everywhere and everyone was having a good time, all except Zoro and Sanji who took the fight seriously.

Luffy, who was catching all the flying food to eat it, suddenly stopped and leaned over to Robin, catching a piece of meat that was coming towards her in his mouth. Even though he caught the meat, Luffy slipped on some spilled sauce and fell over, his head landing in Robin's lap.

Robin was giggling at all the commotion and didn't notice Luffy until he fell into her lap. Looking down, she smiled seeing a shocked Luffy blushing profusely and whistling to the side, making her blush a little aswell.

After the food flinging was over, Sanji made all the guys clean the kitchen while he swooned over Nami and Robin, apologizing for the wild atmosphere and praising them on their beauty.

"Excuse me cook-san, but may I take Luffy from his cleaning duty for a moment please?" asked Robin, giving Sanji a smile.

"Of course my dearest Robin-chwaaan! But if it's something you need, I would happily assist you with anything your heart desires!" replied Sanji, who crouched down on one knee and held his hand out to her.

"Thank you for the generous offer but I only need to speak with the captain is all."

At this Sanji grew depressed and fell on his hands and knees, banging his fist on the floor and sulking that his Robin-chwan had picked Luffy over him.

As Robin walked into the kitchen, she could see everything was a mess. Walking past Franky and Zoro who were trying to figure out how clean off the walls with a contraption Franky whipped up, Robin called out to Luffy, smiling as she saw him eating a slab of meat off of a chair.

"Luffy-kun, may I speak with you for a few minutes outside?"

"Huh? Oh sure thing Robin." as he looked up with a stick of meat in his hand.

Outside, the sky had grown dark. '_Nami-san did say it would be rainy today' _Robin thought to herself.

"Perhaps it was a bad idea to speak with you out here Luffy-kun"

"Shishishishishi! Nah, I've always liked being in the rain, especially when it's so refreshing" said Luffy, giving Robin his big grin.

Robin smiled back at him and leaned over the railing, feeling the rain falling gently onto her body. He was right. She never thought about it, but being out here in the rain gave her a sense of soothing calmness.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about Robin?" asked Luffy, leaning his head to the side.

"About what happened today.. Luffy, I just wanted to tell you.. I know for sure now that I'm in love with you." and with that Robin closed her eyes, hoping that Luffy wouldn't be too overwhelmed by her bluntness.

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrapping around her, Robin turned to the side and smiled, seeing Luffy smiling back.

"I think that was the first time you called me Luffy instead of Luffy-kun Robin, I like it"

Robin turned away at that statement, trying to hide her red face from Luffy.

"Well, maybe I should do that more often" smiling, Robin faced Luffy and began sliding her finger playfully down his chest.

"Shishishishi, oi Robin, Shanks once told me that if you like someone, take them out on a date." Considering this Luffy also added "but I guess only with girls, because I asked Zoro once and he just gave me a look of horror and explained to me in detail what asking someone to go on a date was."

At this Robin giggled and leaned her forehead on Luffys.

"Does that mean your asking me on a date captain?" making her heart flutter after she realized what she just said.

"Yep, Nami told me tomorrow morning we'll be arriving at Ardnan island. So while everyone is busy gathering supplies and restocking the ship, I was hoping you could go exploring with me."

"That sounds wonderful Luffy" said Robin, feeling the excitement of being with Luffy growing inside her.

Just then, a flash of lightning streaked through the sky, followed by the sound of rumbling thunder. The rain began falling more rapidly, beginning to soak them both.

Without knowing it, Luffy closed his eyes and leaned in towards Robin. As their lips locked, a wave of passion flowed through both their bodies. Shocked at what was going on, Robin soon realized that Luffy was kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, savoring each others lips until they needed air. Breaking the kiss, Robin leaned her forehead back onto Luffys, feeling his arms pulling her closer to him.

Robin then looked into Luffy's eyes "I can't wait until tomorrow Luffy, but I don't want this moment to end either."

Luffy only gave her his trademark grin, saying "Yosh! A date with Robin tomorrow!"

Back in the kitchen, Sanji felt a pain in his chest "uhh.. it feels like I've lost one of my ladies to someone.." But after rethinking what he just said, "eh, couldn't happen with the kind of guys on this ship." And with that he went back to washing the dishes, daydreaming of what his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan would say when he brings them his parfait of love.

* * *

><p>So how was the chapter? Thanks to the people who've already taken an interest to my story. R&amp;R please<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys like this one as much as the last. I call it, Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The next day, Nami was the first to wake up. Moving to sit on the side of her bed and giving a big yawn, she streched her arms above her head. Guessing it was around six or seven in the morning, she then got up and grabbed the log pose, turning to head outside to check the course of the Sunny.<p>

When she opened the door to her cabin, Nami took note of the sun slowly rising and the gentle breeze that followed. But as she was walking towards the bow of the ship, she was surprised to see that Luffy was awake near the head of the Sunny. He was dressed in a red T-shirt with a number two on it along with black shorts and his usual sandals. Shoving something into his pocket, Nami guessed it was most likely meat.

"Luffy? Why are you up so early today?"asked Nami, stopping at the ship's wheel and taking a seat.

"Huh? Oh morning Nami! said Luffy, getting up and giving her a quick wave. Still smiling, he replied "And I'm up early because me and Robin are heading out exploring, so I just couldn't wait knowing that we're about to go on another adventure."

Sighing, Nami knew there was no point in stopping him since he'd just run off anyway before the ship was even docked.

"Well, at least Robin will be with you to make sure you don't get into too much trouble"

"Shishishishi! Don't worry Nami, we'll be back before it gets dark" giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh and by the way Luffy, Chopper wanted to see if he could find any new herbs while Sanji said something about looking for a rare tree bark found on Ardnan island that he would use in his soup. Take them with you will ya?"

"Sure thing Nami, the more the merrier!"

Over on the stairs, Robin was about to come up and bask in the glow of the rising sun when she heard Nami talking with Luffy. She stood there and listened to their conversation, not wanting to interrupt them. When she heard Nami tell Luffy to take Sanji and Chopper with them, she grew a warm smile hearing her captain's reply.

As Luffy went back to stuffing his pockets with food, Nami stood up, smiling and pointing out a speck of land over the horizon.

"Luffy! Go and wake everyone up, we're about to reach Ardnan island."

Looking out in front of the ship, Luffy's mouth formed a great smile. "Hai Nami!" and with that he was trotting down the stairs towards the cabins.

Robin, now coming up the stairs from the other side of the ship, smiled at the sight of the island, then shifting her attention to Nami.

"Good morning Nami-san, how was your sleep?" said Robin as she welcomed the cool breeze blowing past

Nami looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw the polite woman approaching her. She was dressed in a purple blouse and white capris. She also had her silky raven hair tied back into a ponytail, holding a light pack over her shoulder.

"Morning Robin, I slept well last night. How about you?"

"I had a wonderful sleep, but I'm also looking forward to being on land again."

"Yeah, its been almost a week since we last stopped at an island." Nami wanted to get off the ship and onto the island as much as Robin, if not more.

Back in the cabins, both women could hear Luffy yelling for everyone to wake up, eliciting a small giggle from Robin and a smile from Nami.

"Luffy sure is excited about arriving on the island" commented Nami.

"Mmm yes, I wonder why" said Robin, smiling to herself and having a good idea of why he wanted to get on the island so bad.

As the ship was nearing land, Luffy bounded back up to where Nami and Robin were standing. He sneaked behind Robin and put his arms around her waist, giving her a gentle hug.

"Good morning Robin, you look amazing today. Oh and Sanji and Chopper are coming with us if that's okay with you."

"Of course Luffy, as long as you keep me close and we share a few kisses, I wouldn't mind" with a little seductive tone in her voice.

"Shishishishishi, how about one now then?" Closing his eyes, Luffy moved his face closer to hers for a kiss. But Robin merely giggled and put her finger on his lips, saying "you'll have to wait until we're on our first date if you want a kiss Luffy."

"Ah fine, I just hope I don't have to wait too long."

And with that Robin smiled and touched her nose to Luffys.

Wondering if they even knew she was there, Nami snapped out of her shock to ask "um guys? Whats going on here?" although she knew the answer already.

Robin answered her question by saying "Luffy and I just wanted to go on a date so we could spend some time together."

As if on cue, the rest of the crew walked onto the deck and noticed the couple holding each other.

Sanji was the first to realize what was going on. "You shitty rubber man! What are you doing holding my Robin-chwaan in your filthy hands like that!"

"Oh, me and Robin are going on a date. You and Chopper are coming with us so hurry up Sanji. Oi Chopper! Lets get going already!"

Hearing this Sanji fell onto the deck, hiding his face on the floor and sticking his butt in the air, crying hysterically. Zoro began laughing out loud at Sanji's reaction, wiping a tear from his eye.

Not realizing what was going on, Chopper just changed into his heavy form and picked up the depressed Sanji, slumping him over his shoulder. He followed Luffy and Robin down the ship towards the coast as the rest of the members just stared after them in disbelief.

Not caring about what had happened between the two lovebirds, Zoro spoke up "oi Nami, which way was the village you wanted me to get supplies from?"

Turning away from watching Luffy and Robin, Nami looked at Zoro and frowned.

"Lets go Zoro, I might aswell lead the way since you'll be lost all day if you go alone. Usopp! Brook! You two are coming to help carry the supplies too. Franky you stay here and watch the ship"

Zoro and Usopp let out a sigh and followed Nami, knowing that arguing with her would only lead to a massive bump on the head.

Brook bowed down at Nami's request, adding in "As you wish Nami-san, but before we go, may I have a look at your panties?"

That comment earned Brook a knockout punch to the jaw. Nami began walking off with an irritated frown while Usopp and Zoro sweat dropped before picking Brook up and carrying the unconsious skeleton with them.

Watching the rest of the crew disappear, Franky crossed his arms and smirked at what had just unfolded. Taking a seat on the railing, he popped open his chest to pull out a cola bottle. "Cheers to you and your new lady Straw Hat-aniki!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Luffy walked through the forest pointing out all the little creatures he saw, he was holding Robin's hand with their fingers entwined.<p>

Robin just followed him and giggled at her new lover's curiosity. Chopper had turned back into his normal form since Sanji had recovered and was coping with the idea that Luffy had actually managed to win Robin's love.

_'Well, if she's happy being with an idiot like him I guess I'll just have to deal with it' _Thinking it over, Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking in a deep breath before releasing the smoke into the sky.

Still not understanding what was so shocking from the exchanges between Luffy and Robin, Chopper tugged at Sanji's jacket.

"Eh? What is it Chopper?" said Sanji, looking down at his little friend.

"Sanji, what's so weird about Luffy and Robin being together?"

"Ahh.. its not really weird Chopper, its normal for a boy and a girl to get together if they like each other. It was just surprising to see Robin and Luffy as a couple."

Robin was smiling at Luffy as they both quietly listened to Sanji and Choppers conversation.

"But you know when reindeers like each other that's when they mate. Does that mean Luffy is taking Robin into the forest to mate with her and we're interfering?" said a panicking Chopper.

At this Luffy and Robin both turned away from each other and blushed, their hands still together.

Sanji merely chuckled, kind of wishing he was born a reindeer. "It's not like that Chopper." He then began explaining how human relationships work to his friend.

Robin quickly regained her composure and looked over at her date. "Luffy, why don't you try to see what's around us by climbing that tree?" as she pointed to a tall tree a few meters away.

Luffy smiled at Robin's suggestion. "Good idea Robin!" Grabbing onto one of the tree's branches, he then yelled "**Gomu Gomu no Rocket**!" and blasted up through the red leaves, pulling Robin up with him.

Sanji and Chopper just sat at the base of the tree and made small talk to wait for them.

As they neared the top, Luffy held Robin tight and landed on a sturdy branch. Robin didn't know what she was more shocked about, Luffy pulling her up with him or her sitting on his lap. Either way, Robin still felt a light blush across her face when Luffy gave her a big grin after what had happened.

"Sorry for the rough landing Robin, but if I came up here by myself I can't hold your hand, so I brought you up here with me." said a still smiling Luffy.

Robin giggled at Luffy's simple logic. "You know Luffy, since we're up here all alone we might aswell share those kisses I promised you and enjoy this beautiful view while we're at it."

"Shishishishi, I have my view right in front of me" looking at Robin, he leaned closer to her lips.

Still not used to hearing Luffy flirting with her, Robin blushed again, wrapping her arms around Luffy's neck and waited patiently for him to kiss her.

As their lips touched, Luffy noticed something moving on the high cliff in front of him. Nibbling on Robin's lower lip, his eyes trailed towards distraction. But before he could kiss her, Luffy saw clearly what had caught his attention.

"GRANDPA!"

* * *

><p>I'll start off by saying that I am taking my time developing Luffy and Robin's relationship. But what's this about Garp now? What will happen if he finds out about his grandson dating the infamous Nico Robin? If you guys want to add some of your own thoughts and ideas into my story, just PM me. R&amp;R like always my fellow readers.<p>

P.S. I like to put the crew's moves in bold when I use them.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprised by the sight of his grandfather on an island like this made Luffy jump back, hitting his head on the branch above.

Wondering what happened that could've made Luffy so scared like that, Robin frowned and asked him.

"Luffy? Whats wrong? What about your grandfather?"

"Me? Oh uhh.. nothing, maybe we should go now Robin. I don't think this place is uh.. romantic enough."

Robin just giggled at him. "Was that all? I believe this is one of the most romantic places you've ever taken me Luffy."

Glancing over to see his grandpa happily striding closer to them made Luffy swallow hard. "Umm.. lets just find another place, quick!"

Before she could argue, Luffy grabbed Robin by the waist and jumped off the tree.

As they ground came rushing up at them, "**Gomu Gomu no Ballon**!" Luffy inflated his body and bounced onto the ground, Robin landing safely on top of him.

Startled by their captain's sudden appearance, Sanji and Chopper jumped up from where they were sitting.

"Oi Luffy, whats gotten you so freaked out? I'd thought even an idiot like you would take at least five more minutes up there alone with Robin-chwan."

Chopper just smiled and laughed a bit. "Sanji told me a little more about relationships, so I just wanted to tell you guys that you make a great couple."

Luffy blushed at Chopper's comment while Robin just smiled, wishing that Luffy didn't jump down before they even got a kiss in.

But as Luffy looked around, he then grabbed Robin's hand and yelled out "Come on guys! We have to go now!" running wildly through the forest and dragging Robin behind him.

Chopper and Sanji stared after their captain for a few seconds until they took off after him.

Sanji was screaming at Luffy to be more gentle when holding a delicate flower like Robin and slow down, but Luffy ignored him, trying to get back as fast as he can to the ship.

As he kept looking behind his back, Luffy didn't notice the person walking in front of him.

Crash! Robin just stared at Luffy with wide eyes when she saw him run out onto an open road and ram Vice Admiral Garp. Sitting up, Luffy held his head saying "Oww, what did I just hit.."

Standing behind Luffy, Garp dusted himself off. "LUFFY! Is that how you greet your grandfather? Take my **Fist of Love **to teach you a lesson!"

Bonk! "Oww! Ow! Owww! Grandpa! What was that for?" said Luffy holding onto the large bump on his head.

"For ramming me and getting my suit dirty instead of politely giving me a hello like a grandson should!" retaliated Garp.

Sanji and Chopper had caught up to them and was now silently watching the exchange between Luffy and his grandfather.

Robin on the other hand, crouched down next to Luffy and giggled at her lover, gently patting his sore head.

"Luffy, perhaps you should apologize to your grandfather?" suggested Robin.

"Yes Luffy, you should listen more to this beautiful woman trying to help you! Oh by the way, I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Vice Admiral Garp. I suppose you are all a part of my grandson's crew?"

"You would be correct in assuming that Vice Admiral Garp-san. I'm Nico Robin, that's Sanji, and that's Chopper." as Robin pointed to the other two standing quietly behind her.

"Bwahahaha, just call me Garp. Well Luffy, I'm surprised you actually managed to recruit some people crazy enou- oh? Did you say Nico Robin? You actually got Nico Robin to join you?" looking dumbstruck, Garp had his mouth open, pointing a questioning finger towards Luffy.

Luffy then stood up and smiled. "Shishishishi, yep, I got a crew member for everything I need to man my ship."

"Of course Luffy would Garp-san, he's just that convincing." replied Robin as she winked at him. She then stood next to Luffy, giving him a kiss on his cheek and reaching for his hand.

Quickly shaking her hand away, Luffy showed a light blush "Hehe.. that was nothing Robin."

Raising an eyebrow at Luffy, she was about to speak up when Garp interrupted them "Ah Luffy! Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?"

"Huh? What? I don't have a girlfriend" answered Luffy, trying to casually whistle.

"Then what was that little smooch you got from Nico Robin?" Asked a smirking Garp.

Robin was about to chime in and answer his question when Luffy blurted out.

"Oh that was just uh, a sign of friendship of course!"

"What! How dare you use that tone of voice with me you little worm!" Raising his fist, the Vice Admiral was about to give his grandson another **Fist of Love** when Luffy was smacked across the face by Robin.

Shocked at what had happened, everyone stared at her.

"I'm going for a walk alone now. I'll meet up with the rest of the crew in a bit." Robin then threw her pack at Sanji and walked back into the forest, her hands clenched into fists as she fought to hold in the tears that welled up in her eyes.

Without another word, Luffy placed his hat on his head and followed Robin.

It took the others a while to gather what had happened. Sanji was the first to speak.

"Ahem, Garp-san, how would you like to come aboard our ship for dinner?"

"Oh? Ah that'd be a nice change up from the regular old marine routine! Say, are those two going to be ok?"

Chopper then spoke up "Don't worry Garp-san, Luffy always knows what to do." ending his sentence with a smile.

"Alright then, lead the way raccoon!"

"Hey! I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer you bastard!" yelled an angry Chopper.

"Bwahahahaha, I'm not sure if I should hit you for that, I've never punched a teddy bear before" smiled a teasing Garp.

Sanji quickly stepped in "Oi, just follow me Garp-san, we just have to get a few extra ingredients from the village on this island first. Come on Chopper, lets go."

Hesitantly, Chopper frowned at Garp but followed Sanji with Luffy's grandfather trailing behind them and asking questions about what his grandson was up to these days.

* * *

><p>Walking through the forest, Robin couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She stood next to a tree, holding her body against it with one hand while crying into the other. Then Luffy came up, standing only a few feet away from her. He sat down and leaned his back against a large oak, quietly watching Robin with sad eyes.<p>

After a minute of crying, Robin wiped away her tears. "You know captain, if you didn't want to be together you could've just told me so instead of embarassing me in front of your grandfather like that.."

She waited for a response, but when none came, she turned around to face him, a bit of annoyance in her voice from not hearing at least a comforting reply.

"If your here to just stare at me you might aswell leave."

More silence. Her mouth bending into a frown, she looked into his eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just go back to the ship already." What she was thinking though was '_Why aren't you saying anything to comfort me already? Don't you know how much I love you?' _but she wasn't going to show him any weakness.

When he still didn't say anything, she got mad and turned around to walk away, but stopped when he spoke up.

"Do you still love me?" was Luffy's only comment.

Still facing away from him, she replied "I might, or I might just not care. Perhaps a few days time will help me make up my mind."

She knew her voice sounded strict and angry, it didn't matter though. She began feeling as if he didn't actually want to be with her and was trying to figure out a way to tell her nicely. More tears fell from her eyes as she kept thinking about it. She held onto her arm and just let the tears fall in silence.

All of a sudden, Robin let her rage out in a frenzy. "Get out of here already! You think just because your acting so calm and quiet I'll just run back into your arms?" She resisted the urge to slap him.

"Robin, I know for sure that I love you. Can we forget about what happened and just go back to normal?"

"Yes captain, we can go back to normal. Lets just pretend none of this ever happened. You can go back to being the captain of the Straw Hats and I'll just be the archaeologist again. Just forget everything I told you about my feelings."

With those parting words, Robin gave him a fake smile and walked off. Her heart was breaking but she thought it would be better this way. Besides if he was actually going to tell her he didn't want to be with her, she wouldn't have to hear it. She had noticed that he wasn't following her this time. A feeling that she felt during her whole childhood came rushing back to her, loneliness. She rubbed her arms with her hands, wanting to cry again but knowing it wouldn't do any good. Ever since he had saved her from the judiciary island, she had silently hoped that he would be the one for her.

"Robin. Why do you keep walking away from me?"

Startled by Luffy's voice, she jerked her head around. He was sitting on a tree branch looking down at her. '_What kind of a question was that?'_ She thought _'Can't he see the pain I'm feeling right now?'_

"Why did you follow me?" Was her answer.

"Because I can't stand having you out of my sight for so long." Luffy then gave her a smile.

"Did you not hear what I said? Lets just go back to being friends. It was certainly not as painful."

"Sorry, but thats impossible now Robin."

Robin bit her lip. '_What's he thinking about? Does that mean he's going to abandon me now?' _Was what went through Robin's head as she tried to read his expression.

"I'm just too in love with you to let you go. And I know you feel the same. So why do you keep walking away?"

That wasn't what she had expected. She smiled hearing his response, her anger and sadness slowly subsiding. "because I'm stupid."

Luffy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Leaning down to kiss her, he was surprised when she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked her questioningly.

"That, Monkey D. Luffy, was for embarrassing me."

She then held his face in her hands and kissed him, making it last as long as she could.

"And that, Monkey D. Luffy, was for loving me." She then hugged him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeats.

They stood there for a while just holding each other. Then Luffy spoke up.

"I'm sorry for what I did in front of my grandpa Robin. You know I love you, but he just surprised me. I didn't really want him to know about us, but I don't care who finds out now. All I want is you by my side. Besides I'm going to need a Pirate Queen when I become King of the Pirates one day right?"

Robin's heart fluttered when she heard this, "Oh? And what makes you think I'd want to be your Queen?" She said in a playful tone.

"Because you would look so beautiful with a crown on top of your head and sitting on a pile of gold. Besides, who else is going to be the mother of my kid? Shishishishi." Sticking his tongue out at her and hugging her tighter.

Robin blushed at the thought of having Luffy's child. "Hmmm, I can't wait for that" she said jokingly.

Luffy saw how cute Robin looked when she was blushing and kissed her nose. He then moved lower and kissed around her mouth, purposely avoiding her lips. Giggling at what he was doing, Robin then pressed her breasts against Luffy's chest, placing a kiss on the side of his neck.

Speaking with a seductive voice, "I could get used to all this attention your giving me Luffy."

as she reaches for his hand to hold.

Now it was Luffy's turn to blush. "Ah, um Robin? We should probably head back to the Sunny, it might be getting a bit late."

That made Robin look up at the sky, she giggled when she saw the sun high above their heads.

"But it looks like we still have at least half a day left to go exploring. Well if you'd like to go back we can Luffy, I guess we can't share all those kisses I promised you after all." she said in a mischevous tone.

"Whaaat? I mean lets go on an adventure Robin!" as Luffy picked Robin up like she was his bride and running off into the forest, both their laughters echoing through the lush greenery.

* * *

><p>As the sun's glow was fading away in the distance, Luffy was making his way back to the ship with Robin's guidance. He was holding her hand and admiring the fine features of her face, that goofy smile never leaving his face. Robin only giggled when she noticed Luffy staring at her. She liked the thought of him being deeply infatuated with her. Seeing the ship just ahead of them, Robin stopped on the shore.<p>

Turning to her lover, Robin spoke up. "Luffy, I just wanted to say, thank you."

"Shishishishi, you don't have to than-"

"No, thank you Luffy. I've never been so happy in my life." she then let the tears of joy form freely in her eyes.

Luffy merely smiled at her, placing his free hand on her cheek. "Well Robin, if your that happy, how am I going to make you even happier?"

"Hmmm, stay with me forever."

"But I was going to do that anyway shishishi." Luffy then wiped away her tears and gave her a warm hug.

At that moment, Robin felt as if she was the luckiest woman alive.

Grabbing Luffy by his collar, she then pressed her lips to his, showing all the love and passion she felt for him in that one magical kiss.

When their lips finally parted, Luffy's stomach growled.

Giggling, Robin asked "are you getting hungry Luffy?" even though she already knew the answer.

"Hehe, yeah. Lets get back to the ship, I bet Sanji already has dinner started."

The couple then made their way back onto the deck of the Sunny, walking towards the kitchen. As they came in, everyone smiled and greeted the two lovebirds. But what surprised Luffy and Robin was seeing Garp sitting at the table aswell.

"There you are Luffy! I was getting worried that you were going to screw up your chances with Nico Robin." Smiled a teasing Garp.

Luffy blushed and was about to say something, but he saw all the food and remembered why he came back. He dove into the middle of the table, grabbing everything he could put his hands on and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Well Garp-san, it seems Luffy's appetite is always overcoming his other thoughts. And you may just call me Robin."

"Bwahahaha, I'll bet that you can keep this troublemaker in line Robin. So, when am I going to see them?"

"I'm sorry Garp-san, but I don't know what you mean." replied a confused Robin.

"When am I going to see my grandson's son or daughter of course!" said Garp, letting out a hearty laugh.

Upon hearing this, Luffy's whole face turned red. He walked back to Robin, seeing that she had the same problem. The whole crew had gotten quiet to hear the answer.

"We'll have a kid only when Robin wants one." Putting his arm around Robin's neck, he kissed her.

After their kiss, Robin whispered to Luffy in a naughty but playful tone. "Luffy, lets have a child."

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the story. Going to start a new one just after it so those of you interested in my RobinxLuffy stories can look forward to that. Reviews are always appreciated. I'll also tell everyone that I'm probably going to be adding in about one chapter every two weeks or so from now on.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It was Luffy's first day of school, but the boy didn't even blink when he saw all the decorations and toys inside the room.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Look at how cool everything is in here!"

"Eh? Luffy! Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm picking my nose!" said Garp, giving Luffy a whack on the head.

"Oww! I'm sorry grandpa, but all this stuff is going to be so fun to play with!" as Luffy began jumping up and down.

"Grrr, I didn't bring you here to mess around Luffy. You'd better learn everything you can from your teacher so you can grow up into a strong marine."

Luffy merely shrugged. "Grandpa, I told you I'm going to be a pirate like Shanks!"

"It seems I need to teach you another lesson about pirates Luffy" as Garp holds up his fist.

Squealing and holding his hands up in a futile attempt to block his grandpa's punch, Luffy closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Well look what we've got here." In stepped a shaggy man with round glasses smiling while he took in what was going on. My name is Silvers Rayleigh, but everyone just calls me Rayleigh." said the friendly man as he reached out a hand for Garp.

"Ah, you can just call me Garp. Luffy, this is your teacher" said Garp shaking Rayleigh's hand. "So listen to everything he says!" giving Luffy a quick knock on the head.

"Ouch! Grandpa I'm going to call CPS on you if you don't stop hitting me!"

"What was that Luffy? Go ahead! You don't even know your numbers yet, bwahahaha!"

Giving a little chuckle, Rayleigh spoke up "I'm sorry to interrupt your family moment Garp, but class is about to begin so I must ask you to leave."

"Alright then, you better not get into any trouble Luffy. I'll see you later."

"Bye Grandpa, l love you!" said a smiling Luffy giving his grandpa a hug and then a little wave.

Hiding the tears growing in the corner of his eyes and curling his lips into a broad grin, Garp quickly walked out of the room before anyone could see him.

Luffy's stomach suddenly started growling "hey Rayleigh, do you have any food here? I'm hungry."

Rayleigh turned and saw Luffy holding his stomach. Smiling he spoke up "there's a tray of cookies to welcome everyone next to the door. You can have some to hold you over until school is out if you want Luffy."

Luffy dashed over to the tray and began to eat most of the cookies, leaving a few broken pieces and crumbs everywhere. "Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks Rayleigh!"

Chuckling at Luffy, Rayleigh replied "it's no problem at all." He then shifted his attention to the growing number of children in the room.

Sitting down to relax after eating, Luffy patted his stomach and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep until someone kicked him right in the face, making him fall over.

"Hey! What was that for?" Luffy yelled as he got up and rubbed his head. In front of him was a boy with long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing cooks clothes and had a strange swirly eyebrow.

Pulling out the sucker that was in his mouth, the boy pointed it at Luffy. "You deserve more than just a kick for being so wasteful with food. Your lucky I didn't fillet you for making a mess right in front of me."

"Oi curly, why don't you pick on me instead." Another boy stepped in front of Luffy and crossed his arms. He had green hair and wore a dark green taekwondo uniform.

"You ok there?" said the green haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm made of rubber so that didn't really hurt me." said a smiling Luffy.

"Made out of rubber, right..." turning away to look at the attacker, the boy smirked and said "if you want to fight, I'll give you one. Just don't cry to your mommy when I beat you.

The blonde boy just smiled "che, you remind me of a dinosaur with no bite. You'll just run away if we really do fight."

"Grrr, what was that?" barked the angry green haired boy.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. How about we all be friends?" asked Luffy.

Both boys just stared at him and sweat dropped.

"Ha, yeah right. I can already tell you two will get me into a lot of trouble" said the blonde boy.

"And I'm sure this chump only wears that outfit to try and act like he can cook." replied the green haired boy.

"What did you say moss head?"

"You heard me curly brow!"

Pressing their foreheads against each other, it looked like the two would collide at any second until Luffy stretched out his arms and wrapped them around both boys. Seeing what happened, a woman screamed and ran out with her child followed by the rest of the class. After everyone left, the only people still in the room were Rayleigh and the three boys.

"Hmmm, that's certainly new" said Rayleigh as he watched the two boys try to overcome their shock and untangle themselves from Luffy's arms.

Luffy didn't seem to realize that the room was nearly empty and spoke casually. "So guys, since your ok now, what's your names?" He then retracted his arms to free the two boys.

Regaining his composure, the green haired boy crossed his arms and looked down "I'm Zoro."

The other boy stood up and answered "Sanji" putting the sucker back into his mouth.

"Cool, I'm Luffy!" giving Zoro and Sanji a big grin.

"Well boys, looks like this year will be a small class" chuckled Rayleigh.

"Huh? Why's that Rayleigh?" asked a confused Luffy.

"You should know! Your the one who scared everyone off!" yelled Sanji and Zoro in unison.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, all three boys were getting seated while the teacher waited for the bell to ring so he could begin class. Just then, a rushed knocking came from the door.<p>

Looking up from writing on the board, Rayleigh called out "can one of you get the door for me while I finish writing this?"

"Sure thing!" said Luffy as he got up and trotted to the door. As he opened it, the young girl had already reached out for another knock but fell forward, clearly surprised to see the door open so soon. She fell on top of Luffy and her lips landed on his nose. Right as she fell in, the bell rang.

Quickly standing up to brush herself off, the girl apologized. He looked up and saw that she had long raven hair that looked really soft. She was blushing so hard though it almost matched the color of her maroon dress. But then again, his face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Are you two ok?" asked Rayleigh who just finished his writing and had turned his attention toward the door.

"Um yeah, we're fine" replied Luffy. He stood up and brushed himself off. Facing the new girl afterwards, he then led her to the table were he was sitting

"So what's your name?" questioned Luffy.

"My name is Robin" said the girl.

"Oh, so like the bird. I'm Luffy" said Luffy as he took a seat at the table.

Giggling at his comment, Robin replied "Yes, just like the bird. It's nice to meet you Luffy." She took a seat next to Luffy and smiled at him.

Luffy was about to speak again until Sanji abruptly interrupted him.

"Waaahhh! I can't believe how cute she is! I must be in the girl's section of Toys-R-Us!" swooned Sanji. He jumped out of his chair and skidded to a stop in front of Robin. "Good morning my beautiful princess! I am Sanji, your knight in shining armor here to rescue you!

"Hello Sanji, I'm Robin. Thank you for such a warm welcome" said Robin.

"I'll be sure to welcome you like that everyday if it pleases you my dear Robin!" Sanji's heart popped out of his chest and his nose was starting to bleed.

"Oi Sanji, I think you should sit down, are you hurt?" asked Luffy.

"Che, that idiot's just showing his weird side I bet" smirked Zoro.

"And what's your name green-kun?" asked Robin.

"I'm Zoro. Good to know Luffy didn't scare off-" Sanji then cut Zoro off "hey moss head, why don't you throw yourself in a washer to get a better hair color instead of telling us something that will embarrass yourself."

"Eh? You trying to start a fight with me again Goldilocks?" retorted Zoro.

"How dare you make fun of my hair like that! A few of my kicks will put you in your place!" barked Sanji.

"Hey guys, lets just sit down and have fun at school" said Luffy, holding Zoro and Sanji apart.

"Yes, we should focus on what our teacher's doing instead of fighting" added Robin.

"Grrr, your lucky Robin-chwan's here, otherwise I'd have beaten you to a pulp." growled Sanji.

"In your dreams dartbrow." replied Zoro, sitting back down and putting his hands behind his head.

"Alright guys, the teacher was probably waiting this whole time for us to get settled, we should tell him we're ready to learn now." said Robin.

The four of them then turned toward the teacher only to see him sitting behind his desk taking a nap.

"Are we even in the right class?" asked Sanji as the children all sweat dropped.

"Hey Rayleigh, wake up and teach us!" yelled Luffy.

Snapping out of his sleep, Rayleigh gave a yawn and smiled. "Ah, I see you've gotten to meet each other already, that means we can skip the introductions and begin."

Walking up to the board, he grabbed a piece of chalk and circled a capital and lowercase "A".

"This your your lesson for today kids" as he tapped on the board with the chalk. "Learn it, write it and remember it. Now if anyone needs help, just ask your friends." Giving a little stretch the teacher then sat back down onto his chair and fell asleep again.

"What was that all about?" asked a confused Zoro.

"Yeah, isn't this old guy supposed to be teaching us?" said Sanji.

"I'm sure the teacher has a reason for doing this. Maybe we'll even find out the method to his madness" said Robin.

"Huh? What's that mean?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know, but my mom always said that when she meets weird people" replied Robin.

Grabbing a piece of paper and pencil from the center of the table, Robin stated "besides, it's just a letter. We might aswell do as the teacher asks." She then started slowly drawing the letter "A".

"Yosh! I'll follow your lead Robin!" said Luffy, imitating her. Robin just giggled and helped Luffy get started, showing him where to start first.

Leaning over to Zoro, Sanji whispered "Oi moss head, do you notice something between Luffy and Robin?"

"Eh? Have your curly brows blinded you or something? Just do your work idiot." said Zoro, waving Sanji off.

"Bah, who asked you moss for brains" retorted Sanji.

After a few minutes, the four new friends had each finished writing "A" in both lowercase and capital letters.

"Man I'm bored now" whinned Luffy.

"Tell me about it, I thought there would be more here" added Sanji.

"Well since we're all done, I'm just going to take a nap now" said Zoro, letting out a big yawn.

"Hey Robin, what do you want to do?" asked Luffy, turning to face her.

"Umm, lets just wait for the teacher to wake up Luffy. I don't want to get into any trouble" replied a concerned Robin.

"Nah, this old man's probably going to sleep through the whole day. I have an idea, lets go explore this school Robin!" said Luffy, quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

"Wait Luffy, I don't think it's smart to go without permission. What if something happens and one of us gets hurt?" said Robin, giving Luffy a puppy dog face.

"Shishishi, don't worry Robin, I'll protect you, I promise!" Luffy flashed Robin his wide grin and dragged her out into the hallway, his eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Oi Luffy! You can't just take a lady away if she doesn't want to go! I'll save you Robin-chwaannn!"

yelled Sanji as he dashed out the door to follow Luffy.

"Finally, that loud mouth idiot is gone..." mumbled Zoro, folding his arms on the table and laying his head down on them, quickly falling asleep.

In the hallway, Luffy was trying to quietly tip-toe forward while Robin was getting worried behind him. Peeping around the corner, he spotted a teacher walking towards them. He looked around and saw what seemed like a bathroom and jumped in, pulling Robin with him.

"Luffy! Hey Luffy where are you?" called Sanji who had just left the classroom.

"Ahem. What do you think your doing out of class boy?" asked the teacher who had just rounded the corner.

"Oh I was uh just going to the library sir" replied Sanji.

"Nice try, now come with me to the office you little brat" the teacher then grabbed Sanji's wrist and pulled him away.

"Um Luffy, you do know your in the girl's restroom right?" said Robin.

"What?" Luffy looked around and just saw stalls and sinks with a trash can near the exit. "It looks just like an ordinary bathroom to me." Taking a look outside Luffy whispered " I think it's all clear now, lets go Robin" as he led her back into the hallway. Robin only giggled and followed him out, glancing at the pictogram of a female on the front of the door.

Down at the other end of the hallway they could hear Sanji's voice begging the teacher not to call the old geezer.

"Oh no, Sanji's already in trouble Luffy, I think we should really go back now" whispered Robin, tugging on Luffy's sleeve.

"Shishishi, the danger just makes it more fun Robin, let's keep going" said Luffy.

He went and opened a door that revealed the playground. Dragging Robin out with him, Luffy gazed at how cool the place looked. Robin stood at his side and smiled at the playground, taking in all the sights aswell.

"Wow! Its time for recess, come on Robin!" Luffy started running towards the big swirly slide with Robin right behind him.

Luffy ran across the ramp, over the bridge and up some stairs with Robin until he was at the very top. He stopped to look around and see what else was there while Robin just closed her eyes and smiled.

Turning to her, Luffy said "hey Robin, lets go down the slide and to the swings."

"Sure Luffy, but before we go, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, and you don't need my permission for a question"

"Ok, um, why are you still holding my hand?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked down and realized he had been holding Robin's hand the entire time they snuck out of class. He felt his face getting hot and quickly pulled his hand away and put it behind his back. "Sorry Robin, I just wanted to uh, protect you."

Robin giggled at Luffy's blush "it's fine Luffy, I liked holding your hand. Maybe we could even do it again" she then gave him a wink and went down the slide yelling "I'll meet you at the swings!"

Luffy just swallowed the lump that grew in his throat and followed Robin, thinking about what she had said. Robin was the first to reach the swings so she picked the purple one in the middle. Luffy caught up and sat in the red swing next to hers, not sure what to say.

"Luffy, thanks for being so nice to me" said Robin out of the blue.

That made Luffy look up at her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean Robin? Isn't that how we're supposed to be to people we meet?"

"Yeah.. it's just that I've never really had a friend before and the people I know don't like me..." she then looked down at the ground and Luffy could see her eyes begin to water.

Luffy frowned seeing Robin sad, so he got up, stood behind her and reached out to tickle her to try and cheer her up.

Robin started laughing and tried to push Luffy away, but he kept it up until he thought she wouldn't be sad anymore. When he stopped, she smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"Thank you for cheering me up Luffy. I'm sorry if it's weird for you, but when I hold your hand I feel safe from all the bad things that could hurt me" she slowly laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Luffy put his other arm around Robin, leaning his head on top of hers. "Don't worry Robin, I'll protect you from anything, I promised remember?"

Robin looked up at Luffy and smiled, she had never felt so safe before. "Your really sweet Luffy, thank you again" she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made him blush even harder than the last time, making Robin giggle.

"Let's go play now Luffy, I'm sure nothing will happen with you around"

'Shishishi, yosh! Time to have some fun with Robin!" and with that they spent the rest of the school day playing together.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, they both looked at each other and laughed. Luffy held Robin's hand and they began walking towards the parking lot where all the children's parents were to pick them up.<p>

Robin spoke first, "I had a lot of fun today Luffy, thank you for taking me out here."

"No problem Robin, so where are you getting picked up?"

"Well..."

Luffy could tell that Robin would get upset again if she told him so he quickly interrupted her "then you'll just have to come home with me. Besides, I get kind of lonely because grandpa sleeps all the time when he's home from work."

He then spotted his grandfather standing in the shade of a big tree and began running to him with Robin right behind.

Waving at his grandpa, Luffy jumped at him expecting a hug but instead Garp punched Luffy right on top of his head.

"Owww! Why do you always hit me grandpa?" said Luffy as he rubbed his head.

"To turn you into a strong marine of course! Besides, that's for making me wait so long you little brat!" barked Garp.

"Luffy, are you ok?" asked Robin as she kneeled next to him and patted the bump that formed on top of his head.

"Yeah Robin, I'm fine."

"Oh? Who's your new girlfriend there Luffy?" asked Garp.

"Huh? What's a girlfriend?" said a puzzled Luffy.

"A girlfriend is a girl that's your friend Luffy" said Robin, who then turned to Garp "and it's nice to meet you Luffy's grandpa" giving him a little bow.

"Bwahahaha, I like her already, you sure know who to pick them Luffy. Now lets go home so I can take a nap" Garp let out a drowsy yawn and stretched his arms out.

"Wait grandpa, can I take Robin with us too? I want to show her all my cool toys" said Luffy.

Turning to face Robin, Garp rubbed his chin and sighed "ah fine, she'll probably keep you busy so you won't bother me anyway."

"Thank you for being so kind Luffy's grandpa" said Robin, giving him a sweet smile.

"Yeah! Let's go to my house now Robin!" celebrated Luffy. He then hugged Robin and led her towards the car.

Just then, Zoro and Sanji ran up and stopped in front of Luffy.

"Oi Luffy, you have to take me with you! I don't want to go home and hear that old geezer telling me how to act and making me scrub dishes all day!" pleaded Sanji.

"And I just don't want to go back to the dojo because sensei will make me clean the floors" said Zoro, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Cool! Now we'll have even more fun with Zoro and Sanji coming too Robin!" said a beaming Luffy.

Robin giggled and pulled Luffy closer to whisper something in his ear.

"Your right Robin! Let's have a sleepover!" cheered Luffy.

Garp's eyes bulged out as he realized what just happened, "Ugh, I feel a migraine coming..."

* * *

><p>Let me start off by saying sorry for not updating any chapters in a while, but I have not one but two chapters to add so I hope everyone can forgive me<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the afternoon when Luffy saw Robin examining some books under the shade of a market stand. They had landed on a friendly island the previous day to stock up on goods. While there, the crew had decided split up, each with their own agenda.

He started walking towards Robin until he caught something shiny in the corner of his eye. Out of curiosity, he turned to get a clear view of what it was. His gaze stopped upon the figure a beautiful girl holding up a plate to the sun. After a few minutes of staring, his legs began moving towards her on their own.

Seeing him nearing her, the girl smiled and held the plate down to her side. "Hello there. May I help you with something?"

"Hi, um... do you have any meat?" was all Luffy could say. He began feeling very nervous, ruffling his hair with one hand and trying not to make eye contact.

He could tell they were about the same age. Her long, blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and almost reached her waist with a few tufts covering the sides of her face. She was wearing a tight blue T-shirt, a pair of plaid shorts, and some casual brown boots. The best part about her in his opinion were those comforting brown eyes that she had.

The girl only chuckled at his request and led him into the little shop she was standing in front of.

Across from the shop, Robin stood frozen like a statue. She had noticed Luffy walking towards her and had looked away, quietly smiling to herself. She'd gotten some clues from him lately that he might have a crush on her, and it warmed her heart when she thought about it. Ever since they first met, she had always liked him aswell. But now that he was following some other girl, perhaps her assumptions on his feelings for her were not as accurate as she had thought.

"Hmmm..." turning her attention back to what she was doing, she continued scanning the stand for any other good books. _'If he's interested in some other girl, then I guess it was too good to be true for him to like me.' _Although the thought of losing Luffy discouraged her, she decided it would eventually go away if she just ignored her longing for him. Robin then gave up on trying to find more books and started walking back to the Sunny, trying to shake off the sad thoughts.

* * *

><p>Back inside the shop, the girl had went into the back to cook something up, telling Luffy to take a seat anywhere he wanted. Luffy of course, just took a seat at the bar, but sitting as close as he could to the doorway the girl had walked through to try and see what she was cooking. A few minutes later, the girl walked out with a big plate full of grilled meat.<p>

Seeing this, Luffy's eyes began to twinkle as she came over and set the food down in front of him. "Whoaaa! This looks good! Sho wats yor nam?" asked Luffy while he began stuffing his face full of the delicious meat.

The girl giggled at him and leaned her elbows onto the wooden counter, laying her head on top of her hands to watch him eat."My name is Silk. And what about you?"

Quickly finishing up the last of the meat, Luffy answered "I'm Luffy. Um, nice place you got here." turning his head away from her since he had gotten nervous from her staring at him.

"Thanks, I run this shop. The villagers in this town built it for me just so I could have a place of my own even though they never owed me anything."

That last statement made Luffy smile. "This did feel like a nice town when we landed, and its also a pretty quiet place."

"Mmm. yes. I love it here. If I may ask, what's your story Luffy?" as Silk gently taps her finger on her face, awaiting Luffy's answer.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Luffy.

"I mean, so why did you suddenly ask me for meat like that? Or is that just what you do to all the girls you meet?" a friendly smirk crossing over her face.

Luffy became a bit nervous hearing her question. He wasn't expecting her to ask about that at all. "Well I um, was hungry, and you seemed like you could make me some food is all."

"Oh, is that it? I thought you were thinking of how to strike up a conversation since you stood out there staring at me for at least two minutes. Nevermind my crazy thoughts then."

Silk couldn't help but smile when she saw Luffy's face grow a tint of red across it.

"You were just um, really pretty with the sun shining down on you when I looked over."

Now it was Silk's turn to blush. "Thank you. I was just getting a better look at how I could clean a stain off of the plate." _'Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to add in that stain part? Like he cares about that..'_

"Shishishishi, your even cuter when you blush." said Luffy, nodding in her direction.

Silk then turned her back to him, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "You must be thristy after your meal, here's something to wash it down with." as she shakily hands the cup to Luffy.

Reaching out to take her offer, Luffy accidentally brushed against Silks hand. His action made her drop the glass, spilling the water on the counter and waterfalling down onto Luffy's lap.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Luffy!" Silk blushed heavily and grabbed a towel hanging next to the barrels of rum and jumps over the counter, dabbing the ragged cloth on Luffy's shorts to dry them as best she could.

Luffy stood up surprised at what had happened and just laughed when Silk tried to clean the liquid off him.

"Shishishishi, I'm fine Silk, it was only water. Besides, I guess I could say you owe me now." Luffy then gave her a wide grin, sitting back down on the stool.

Giving a big sigh at what had just happened, Silk couldn't help but smile after Luffy's reaction.

She then sat down next to him and they began talking, sharing a few of their stories, joking, and even teasing each other.

A couple of hours later, Luffy looked out the window. "It's getting late Silk, I should head back to my ship. Everyone's probably wondering where I am by now."

Silk frowned at her new crush. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he was right. From what he's told her about his crew, they would be worried about where their captain had wondered off to.

"Alright, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time Luffy."

"Nah, it's no big deal. I'm usually one of the last to get back anyway." pulling out some money from his pocket, Luffy set it on the counter and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and giving out a yawn.

"Ok Luffy, and well, I'll see you later I guess.." she then looked down and placed her hands in her lap, waiting for him to leave.

"Oh but before I go, thanks for a great evening" Luffy then lifted Silk's chin up and looked into her eyes, leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. "I just hope we can see each other again, shishishishi"

He got up and walked out, leaving a speechless Silk staring after him with wide eyes, trying to understand what had just happened.

Walking out into the cool night, Luffy crossed his arms behind his head and started making his way back to the Sunny. Taking the trail back that Nami had specifically told Usopp to mark red for him, the only thing on his mind was the evening he had spent with Silk. All of a sudden, the rustling of a bush to his right alerted him and he got into his fighting pose, ready for whatever was going to pop out. As Zoro walked out in front of Luffy, he gave a big smile and patted Zoro on the back.

"Oi Luffy, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Sunny by now?"

"Shishishishi, I'm following the path Nami left leading back right now. What about you? What were you doing in the forest this late at night?"

"Eh? A path?" Looking down, Zoro finally noticed the familiar red marks from this morning. As his face changed into one of exasperation, he quickly made up an excuse for Luffy "Uh.. I was just training in the forest to get some fresh air."

"Oh? Hahahaha!" Crouching over and holding his side, Luffy couldn't control his laughter. "You got lost again didn't you Zoro? Hahaha!"

Hitting Luffy over the head, Zoro then yelled "you don't have to rub it in like that! Let's just get back to the others already, I need a nap."

Still smiling from finding Zoro, Luffy led the way back to the ship with his first mate right behind him, both exchanging questions and answers about what they did today.

As the Sunny came into view beyond a few tall trees, Zoro smirked after hearing Luffy finish his story.

"Sounds to me like you have something called puppy love Luffy."

"Huh? What are you talking about Zoro?"

"Hahaha, your still in denial eh? Well it's how you feel when you really like-"

Before Zoro could finish, Luffy had stretched his arm out to grab a tree while the other wrapped around him and fired them both towards the Sunny. "**Gomu Gomu no Rocket**!" After crashing onto the deck, Zoro got up and yelled at Luffy, holding the bump on his head.

"Dammit Luffy! I'm gonna kill you for that!" pulling out two of his katanas.

"Shishishi, that was fun though right? But you need to work on your landing Zoro." Luffy just sat on the deck and laughed, pointing at the huge bump on Zoro's head.

Zoro loomed over Luffy with an evil look on his face. "Never do that again. Got it Luffy?"

The anger in Zoro's face made Luffy sweat drop and freeze. "S-Sure thing"

The rest of the crew had been watching them with amusement since everyone had run out to see what had caused the ruckus.

"Che, it seems Straw hat-aniki found Zoro and brought him back." said Franky, placing his arms on his hips.

Zoro then put back his swords as he noticed everyone chuckling at them. "Oi Ero-cook, were's our dinner?"

"Yeah Sanji, I'm hungry too!" shouted Luffy as some drool began leaking from his mouth.

"Grrr, your plates are waiting for you in the kitchen. Oh and marimo, I hope you don't mind, but I took some of the shrimp from your plate and gave them to Nami since she enjoyed my fresh seafood so much." Sanji then looked at Zoro and smirked, lighting a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth.

Dismissing Sanji's comment, Zoro muttered under his breath "Man, I always knew that woman eats like a whale..."

All of a sudden, a shoe came flying full speed and hit Zoro right in the face. "Gah, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't act like I can't hear you asshole!" shouted Nami leaning over the railing.

Sanji just smiled at Zoro "serves you right for insulting a lady like that mosshead."

"Hahaha, lets go get our dinner before Nami kicks your ass Zoro." as Luffy put his arm around Zoro's neck and walked towards the kitchen. The rest of the crew went back to what they were doing, all except Robin, who just stood over the railing deep in thought, staring out into the sea.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating, Zoro and Luffy each said their farewells and departed to their rooms. Since Luffy's room was on the other side of the ship from the kitchen, he had the longer walk. Following the hallway out to the deck, Luffy silently opened the door and let out a big yawn, feeling tired from the long day he spent exploring the island. Just as he walked out onto the grassy deck, he noticed someone sitting on the swing that hung from the ships tree. Looking over to see who it was, Luffy smiled when he saw Robin. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence since her gaze was still fixed on the book in her lap.<p>

Moving towards Robin, Luffy spoke up. "Oi Robin, you should get some sleep. It's not good to be out here reading in the dark you know."

Looking up from her book, Robin gave Luffy a little chuckle as their eyes met. "The moon is out tonight Luffy, so I'm definitely not in the dark" she said, giving him a wink.

"Shishishishi, but as the captain, I think I should stay out here to make sure your safe." Luffy then gave Robin his trademark smile and sat down in front of the tree next to her.

"Thank you for your company then Luffy. How was your dinner?" Robin had closed the book she was reading and turned her attention to Luffy.

"Ah, Sanji's cooking is always the best, so I'm stuffed." said Luffy, giving his stomach a few pats.

"That's good. Our captain should always be well fed, especially if he wants to protect everyone in his crew."

"Haha, Yep. Hey Robin, could you come here for a sec?"

Curious to what Luffy wanted, she gracefully slipped off the swing and quietly sat on the grass next to him. "What is it Luffy?"

He slowly reached for her hands to hold, caressing them with great care. Moving his face closer to hers until they were only inches apart, he looked deeply into her beautiful caribbean blue eyes. Robin felt a slight blush spread across her face as she realized how close he was to her.

"L-Luffy.. what are you doing..?"

Without an answer, Luffy gently brushed his face against hers. Turning his head towards her, he began placing soft kisses around her jaw, slowly moving down to her neck. As the feeling of pleasure began building inside of her, Robin couldn't help but let out a little moan.

"Oh Luffy..."

Suddenly, Luffy backed away from her and frowned.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I lost control of myself there. I couldn't resist because of how tempting you are." he then looked down and tried to think of a better way to explain it to her.

Robin was surprised by Luffy's actions, but she just giggled after hearing him compliment her.

"It's ok Luffy, do you like me? Is that why you couldn't resist?"

"Oh, it's just, nothing. Nevermind about it." as Luffy looked away to try to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmmm, then why are you still holding my hands?" she then smiled playfully at him.

Feeling his face grow hot, Luffy quickly pulled his hands away. "Sorry again Robin, I'll just go to bed now."

Luffy then stood up and was about to leave when Robin grabbed his hand. She yanked him back down and casually nestled into his lap.

"Well captain, you can't just leave after teasing a woman like that." she then gave him a naughty smile and ran both her hands down his toned chest and abs.

"Hehe, um, I guess not. I'm glad I found you out here Robin." Luffy wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and leaned in for a kiss.

Robin alluringly backed away and licked her lips "Luffy, if I let you kiss me, will you sleep out here with me?"

"I promise Robin, besides, that's more of a bonus anyway hehehe." touching his nose to hers.

Closing her eyes, Robin just smiled. "Luffy, there's something I've always wanted to tell you.."

"You can tell me anything Robin."

"Well... I.. I love you.."

At this Luffy grew a big grin and held Robin closer. "Is that all? Then I love you twice as much!"

Hearing Luffy's answer, Robin snuggled up to him and made herself more comfortable, holding his face in her hands. Her heart felt like it was shooting fireworks of joy all over her body just from hearing his simple reply. She then looked directly into his eyes and pressed her lips tightly against his. After a few wondrous minutes, she broke their magical moment to get some much needed air.

"Wow.. That was amazing Robin. I didn't know you had such tasty lips."

Robin blushed at Luffy's comment. "Well Luffy, you can taste them as much as you like, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow since you promised to sleep with me after our kiss."

"Ah that's fine, I might just start craving your lips as much as I do meat shishishi."

Luffy then settled into a good position and closed his eyes, leaning his chin on top of Robin's head while she hugged him affectionately and laid her head upon his chest.

"Mmmm, thank you for your love Luffy."

'It has always been there for you Robin."

Robin smiled, this was turning into a very memorable night. But she wanted to ask him one more question before drifting off to sleep.

"Luffy?"

"What is it Robin? Did Sanji show you his photo album of you and Nami?" asked Luffy groggily.

"What? What album?" Robin then opened her eyes and looked up, staring questionably at Luffy.

"Uh.. the one where we both went to sleep full of love under the moon!" Luffy placed a quick kiss on Robin's forehead and pretended to fall asleep, snoring rather loudly. Robin just smiled and kissed Luffy's nose, laying back onto his chest and closing her eyes, welcoming the sweet dreams that would flood her mind. _'I'll just ask him tomorrow since he looks pretty tired.'_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Silk had woken up early and cooked a swift breakfast for herself. She scarfed it down and went back to cooking. Half an hour later, she walked out of the kitchen holding a delicious oversized omelet filled with meat, tomatoes, cheese, and lettuce to keep Luffy healthy. She then wrapped up the omelet to keep it from getting cold and bursted out the door and down the path, following the strange red marks that seemed like a good lead to where Luffy's ship was.<p>

Meanwhile, Luffy had risen from his wonderful sleep. It was unusually early to see him up before the rest of the crew, but he couldn't help but feel excited after what had happened last night. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he was very careful to try and not wake Robin up. But with all his squirming, she had opened her eyes to see what was the matter. Looking up and seeing Luffy giving her a silly grin, she smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Good morning Luffy. You look very happy today, is there a special occasion?"

"Hah, good morning Robin, I'm happy because you kissed me twice now shishishi"

Robin giggled at his response then looked deep into his eyes. "Hmmm, why do I love you so much Luffy?"

"Maybe because your very loving? That sounds like a mystery question Robin" Luffy slid his arms down to Robin's sides and began tickling her.

Robin started laughing out of joy and tried to get Luffy's hands off of her. After a few more seconds of struggling, she realized that he was too strong for her.

"**Dos Fleurs**!" a couple of her hands sprouted from the ground and pinned down Luffy's arms. Crawling up his body to his face, Robin lowered her head and lightly licked his lips and tried to control her cravings for him.

"Shishishi, maybe I should tickle you more if this is my reward Robin." Luffy just laid on the ground and enjoyed Robin's touch, letting her do whatever she pleased.

"Gee.. thanks for making me feel like an idiot Luffy..."

Robin's extra arms disappeared as Luffy sat up and turned to see Silk standing next to the ships railing. She was holding a big plate and tears were beginning to fall down her face.

"Silk! I'm sorry, this happened so fast I don't even know how." he jumped up while Robin stood by his side.

"Luffy, what's going on? Who is this?" asked a confused Robin.

"I.. I'll explain later Robin."

Suddenly, Silk threw the omelet she was holding over the railing and ran down the ship, letting out all her sorrow in the form of tears.

Luffy quickly ran after her and yelled out a few apologies even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. As he chased her on the beach, Luffy stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her, pulling her towards him.

"No! Let me go you rubber freak!" Silk tried to break free by hammering her fists against Luffy's arms, but they only deflected her blows.

"Silk please, let me explain! Otherwise I won't let you go!" said Luffy as he kept a firm grip around her waist.

"Dammit let me go now! You've done enough already!" she tried to hold back her tears, but they just kept flowing down her cheeks.

"Silk.. please listen to me.. then if you still want to leave, I won't stop you..." Luffy hugged her tight, laying his head on her back to try and calm her down.

When he felt that she was well enough to let go of, Luffy released his arms around Silk and waited. The first thing that happened as soon as he let go was her turning around and punching him in the face, making his neck stretch backwards as his head went flying. As his head snapped back into place, he just frowned and rubbed where she had hit him.

"What was that for Silk?"

"For being such a jerk." Wiping away her tears and facing him with serious eyes, she put her hands firmly on her hips. "Now start explaining before I change my mind."

Just then, Robin appeared next to Luffy, looking at him with a bit of sadness on her face. "Yes Luffy, I'd like to hear this aswell."

"Ok.. The truth is, I think I love both of you, so I don't know what to do." said Luffy, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then what's going to happen? You can't have two girls, that would just be awkward." replied Silk, folding her arms across her chest.

"Luffy, I think it's time for you to pick the person you want to be with." as Robin stared honestly into his eyes.

Thinking she was probably right, Luffy was about to give up until a thought abruptly surfaced in his mind. "Wait! I think I might have an idea!" He grabbed both girls and ran back to the ship, yelling for the rest of the crew to wake up and set sail.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, the Thousand Sunny was sailing through the seas of the Grand Line again, the entire crew making the best out of the unusually peaceful day. Back in the captain's cabin, Luffy's head popped out from under his sheets.<p>

"Ah, that was fun." Putting his hands behind his head, he laid back on his pillow to relax.

Robin slid out from under the blanket after him, laying next to his side and draping her arm across his chest. "Mmmm.. we should do that more often Luffy."

Silk moved up from the blanket on Luffy's other side, imitating what Robin did. "But Luffy, I'm still wondering how you convinced us to go along with this."

Both girls then leaned up and kissed either sides of his cheeks. "Shishishishi, I told you guys everything would work out fine" flashing them his big grin.

* * *

><p>So, does anyone know where my character Silk came from?<p>

P.S. I think Luffy has the ability to have more than one woman lol


End file.
